


Hamster Love

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Other, sonic is kinda in here idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonia x gundam nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

gugam looked down at the streets of new yok. very interesting... he thought. he was very por nad couldnt afford to buy pants veven... so he stayed int he shadows. watching. watchign the rats swim by in tifal waves of garbage. he hated this place because he was japanse. whyw am i here? he thought. oh well/ then he saw a very prety vwoman. she was peting a rat. ew. she had logn blonde hair that flowd nicley like flo rida. he grinned her. "hello" he said. she started screamig. "AAA aRRY POTER." AND he was like lol" no". she poutefd and said. "hwy are u interrupitng my rat time..." he said "MY HAMSTers re cutetr/ rats are vermin. hamster are ohot." she smiled at hin. "i like hamter.: her voic was faraile like a grandma. he leaped down from the ubuilding and scooped her up likw a scop of icecream. he startd running with her. she said 'um what are u doin." and he said "what is your name: she replied happily "soina; shsl princes" and he yipped hapily and said "im gundam shsl animal" she gasped her mouth forming an o like a cherio. "shsl animal?" he smild like a gerbil "ya they call me that because im an animal in bed" she blueshed. he reached a pretty park/ and sat her down. "this is where my hamstrs hang out/" suddenly out of the bushes 1200 hAMsters FLUNG THEMSELVES AT GUNma. all chanting "we love you" multiple times in hamster language. sona gigled. "who is lthis lil guy?" she wispered picking up a blue hamster. gogam cried NO. "DONT TOUCH HIM" the blue hamster started vibratign and started sprinting away/. a tear fell down dungams face as he quietly utered "he just had to go fast..." sonia said "what" gundam said "i think i like yo... like like you.." and sonia blushed at thes words. "i like you to." gundam took her wrist and guided it down to his openis. she buslhed as he started moving her hand around on it/"wtf" she mumbled. he continued doingt this and also started chanting in eyebrows formed a question mark. "what ar u doing." suddenly her spine started amking crackle noises. she was turning smaler? why? before her eyes she was tiny. fundam picked up the small sonia hamster and put a quick spell on her. she would now lover him forever like the rest of his colelction. THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gundam x sonia nsfw

gogam giggled... final. finally.

SINA HAMZSTER WAS HIS! he rubbe da small yelow hamster. he has been trAKCIING IT 4 WAY TO LONGG? he kidna mist the butiful rpincess tho... gudam look down sad, int the dakr. " io MUST TURN TOGAM NTO HAMSTER? ? " he yowl b4 taking off. sudenly it happen. togami. TOMGAI. HE WAZ THERE! lokin gondam... "gonam wAT r u doin?/ itsl ike 4 in the morning lolz ur a bumhole." gandam crie. "togma... i did a naughty.." toam say "ya? what u do?" "i tURN SOIN INTO A HAMSTE?" togma laffed. "i ont have time for this iw ant more donuts." gigim look togam rite in the pupil and whisper "ppls togmi.. i bed og u! pls help me i want onia backk..." togam noded, "ok i help:" so they both walk bac to da park where all eht hamst were. "we here" gignam acknowldges. gogami squated and began chanting wuitely in rich boyt alk. "boinger boinger mr moseby" he whispered, hsi voice geTING LOUDER! "BOOGER BOOGER MR MOSEBY" he screamed, his body writhing. gondam wa sike "lol wtf?" sudenly togami became mush larfer. so large. BIG . biger than big. HUMUNGO JUNGO. a big fat guinness pig. gindam said "? where r my hamstr?" togma guniea sed nothign BC HES AN ANIMAL DUMBO. togam pig guni starrted coughing. he coughed out sonai rit eon top of gundam! funam smield! "thanks bro XD" he sad, wraping an arm around sonia. "elts go babe" she potued "no, u maed me HAMTER. i like pigboy beter." she lept p like superman and togmai inhaled her. gunnodm started crying relay hard. now he has no hasmter, no pricness, an no juice box! he got juice from garbage. nnow he has juice. but SITLL? poor litle gandhi.


End file.
